distant_echofandomcom-20200213-history
The Timeline Gallery
This page lists all the timelines featured in Distant Echo, including descriptions and images (if available). You can click the respective links next to each item to view it in a separate page in more detail where appropriate. This page was made in respect to Ciki, the timeline overseeing demigod of the Distant Echo series. Timeline Alpha (Α) The timeline that follows the exact same events as Timeline Omega (Ω) from the beginning of Distant Echo: Zero all the way until midway through Chapter 2 of the original Distant Echo series. The two timeline's events diverge suddenly as soon as the Cassius from Timeline Alpha is killed by Verena and the timeline ceases to exist. The reason Timeline Alpha is destroyed as a result of Cassius's death is because the timeline only exists in Cassius's mind, as a figment of his subconscious (this is not true in Timeline Omega). The timeline is featured only in the Distant Echo series from the beginning until Chapter 2. Timeline Beta (Β) There is no information on this timeline as of yet. Timeline Gamma (Γ) This timeline is featured in Distant Echo: The Hidden Chapters in Chapter Gamma. There is no information on this timeline as of yet. Timeline Delta (Δ) This timeline is featured in Distant Echo ''in the Timeline Delta Saga. This timeline is depicted as a glorified version of Timeline Omega and the opposite timeline to Timeline Sigma (Σ). Humanity is prosperous and has achieved much more advanced technology at most certain times than Timeline Omega has. The saga in respect to this timeline features the Delta variants of Adira, Cassius, Annora and even Verena, as well as Delta variants of minor characters from Timeline Omega. In the saga, a time distortion is tearing apart the space-time continuum in the timeline and Ajax, Vita and Kayla try to stop it. The most notable location in this timeline is Sky City. Timeline Epsilon (Ε) This timeline is featured in ''Distant Echo: The Hidden Chapters in Chapter Epsilon. There is no information on this timeline as of yet. Timeline Zeta (Ζ) There is no information on this timeline as of yet. Timeline Eta (Η) There is no information on this timeline as of yet. Timeline Theta (Θ) There is no information on this timeline as of yet. Timeline Iota (Ι) There is no information on this timeline as of yet. Timeline Kappa (Κ) There is no information on this timeline as of yet. Timeline Lambda (Λ) There is no information on this timeline as of yet. Timeline Mu (Μ) The universe in this timeline implodes in on itself as soon as it's conceived and, as a result, the timeline is completely empty. It is said that this timeline is a failed attempt of the deities who created the timelines in the first place. Timeline Nu (Ν) The conditions of the universe in this timeline is too hostile for any life to form; the concept of gravity is millions of times greater than that of Timeline Omega's and so a perfectly spherical structure nearly as large as the universe itself is formed from most of the physical matter in the universe joining together. It would be impossible for any mortal being from other timelines to survive here. Timeline Xi (Ξ) A timeline where only primitive life prospers. The universe starts to collapse in on itself from an early age and eventually, the rate of collapse becomes so fast that physical matters tears apart, leaving an infinite space of fundamental particles floating forever. Timeline Omicron (Ο) This timeline is featured in Distant Echo: The Hidden Chapters in Chapter Omicron. There is no information on this timeline as of yet. Timeline Pi (Π) There is no information on this timeline as of yet. Timeline Rho (Ρ) There is no information on this timeline as of yet. Timeline Sigma (Σ) This timeline is featured in ''Distant Echo ''in the Timeline Sigma Saga. (to be constructed) Timeline Tau (Τ) There is no information on this timeline as of yet. Timeline Upsilon (Υ) This timeline is featured in ''Distant Echo: Final Interlude ''in the Finality Saga. The universe is essentially an unfathomable chaos realm, said to be on a higher plane of existence. A white void fills it, accompanied with black waves of chaos arcana. The timeline is eternal; it has no beginning or end. The being, known simply as "X" wanders this realm. Timeline Phi There is no information on this timeline as of yet. Timeline Chi There is no information on this timeline as of yet. Timeline Psi There is no information on this timeline as of yet. Timeline Omega There is no information on this timeline as of yet.